1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture encoding apparatus, a moving picture encoding method, a moving picture encoding program, a moving picture decoding apparatus, a moving picture decoding method, and a moving picture decoding program.
2. Related Background Art
The compression coding technologies are used in order to achieve efficient transmission and storage of a moving picture. One of the known compression coding technologies is the interframe coding method. In the interframe coding method, an image is divided into a plurality of blocks of a predetermined size and a coding process is carried out on a block-by-block basis. In this coding process, a reproduced image of another image adjacent in the time direction is used as a reference image, and a predicted image is generated with respect to a target image as an object to be encoded. Here the reproduced image is a reconstruction of an image coded prior to the target image. A difference image between this predicted image and the target image is encoded to reduce the volume of data of the moving picture (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-93592).